Kurt Cáceres
Kurt Cáceres is an American actor best known for his role as Héctor Avila on the drama Prison Break. Biography Kurt Cáceres was born and raised in the Wine Country of Napa Valley in Northern California. His mother came from Mexico City to the states for college when she was 17 years old, and eventually met his father a California native of German heritage. Kurt graduated from Napa High School as a standout All League football player and received a football scholarship to Sacramento State. But to graduate he was forced to take a drama class to complete his curriculum, a major faux pas for the school jock who certainly chanced being mocked by his football team mates. While Kurt's first plays were musicals (Cat and West Side Story), he succeeded in earning the respect of his peers in each of the three communities he was involved in - the fraternity, the drama school and the football team - crossing different worlds together and bridging the gap of social, racial and ethnic barriers. A long way from his San Francisco corporate days first programming games for Electronic Arts and EA Sports and then being a network administrator for the Bay Meadows Company, a horse racing track in San Mateo, Kurt Cáceres admitted that after one acting class he was hooked. He graduated with a degree in Business Administration (MIS) and Theatre Arts, as well as being a member of the prestigious Phi Delta Theta fraternity. A political and environmental activist, who's main fight is to preserve the Earth and her many endangered animals and wildlife sanctuaries, he is also an avid participant and supporter of the USO and the National Hispanic Foundation for the Arts in Washington DC, an organization which reaches out to the youth in this country to provide scholarships and outlets for higher education in the arts. Cáceres also is a volunteer teacher and actor for Tony Planas East LA Classic theatre for almost 10 years, going to inner city neighborhoods of Los Angeles and exposing children who have never seen a play in their life, to Shakespeare. He is best known for his role as Hector Avila on the drama Prison Break and has been regularly recurring on the TV show Ghost Whisperer as Detective Carl Neely. His other film credits include The Closer, CSI, The Shield, Numb3rs and Dollhouse, to name a few. He also stars in the video game in the Need for Speed franchise Takedown as Hector Maio a street racer/car thief. He participated in the feature film Drive-By-Chronicle: Sidewayz recipient of a 2009 Imagen Awards nomination. On stage he has appeared in numerous productions, including Cyrano de Bergerac and Much Ado About Nothing. CSI He portrayed Billy Ray Hatford in the 2009 episode Disarmed and Dangerous. Filmography *Criminal Minds - A Rite of Passage (2010) TV episode - Omar Morales *Redemption (2009) - Carl Reyes *Down for Life (2009) - Rafael *Drive-By Chronicles: Sidewayz (2009) - Frank *Lie to Me - The Better Half (2009) TV episode - Jack Garcia *Dollhouse - Ghost (2009) TV episode - Gabriel Crestejo *Navy NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service - Deliverance (2009) TV episode - Marine Staff Sergeant Vicente Medina *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Disarmed and Dangerous (2009) TV episode - Billy Ray Hatford *Fallen Hero (2009) - Daniel *Need for Speed: Undercover (2008) (VG) - Hector Maio *Ghost Whisperer - 5 episodes Det. (2008) TV episodes - Det. Carl Neely *The Closer - Sudden Death (2008) TV episode - Puppet *Insanitarium (2008) - Loomis *Boiler Maker (2008) - Jesse *The Last Word (2008) - Sammy *6th and Santa Fe (2008) *Hush: A Film by Eva Minemar (2007) - Man *Hick-Spanic: Live in Albuquerque (2007) - Alejandro Reymundo *Prison Break - 5 episodes (2005-2006) TV episodes - Hector Avila *World Trade Center (2006) - John's Rescue Fireman *Numb3rs - In Plain Sight (2005) TV episode - Agent Romero *The Shield - 5 episodes (2004-2005) TV episodes - Juan Lozano *The Fix (2005) - Chico *ER - The Student (2004) TV episode - Luis Sanchez *Threat Matrix - 9 episodes (2003-2004) TV episodes - Tim Vargas *Southside (2003) - Skids *First Watch (2003) - Gordo *All My Children (1970) TV series - Mateo Santos Sr. (#3) (2002) (unknown episodes) *American Family - 22 episodes (2002) TV episodes - Conrado Gonzalez *NYPD Blue - Here Comes the Son (2002) TV episode - Julio Alameda *Save the Last Dance (2002) *Resurrection Blvd. - Sueños and El Baile (2000) TV episodes - Trini Alvarado *Higher Ground - Worlds Apart (2000) TV episode - Abraham Ciceros *JAG - King of the Greenie Board (1999) TV episode - Lt. Frank Grady *Blood Money (1999) - Raoul Restrelli *Profiler - Do the Right Thing (1998) TV episode - Officer Platt *Pensacola: Wings of Gold - Solo Flight (1998) TV episode - Cpl. Howard 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Kurt Cáceres Notes *His mother moved from Mexico City without knowing a word of English. Currently, she is a Spanish teacher at Hogan High in Vallejo, California Category:Actors Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Actors